The Adventures of Stan:The new Johto Kid
by Pokemon-footballer
Summary: It's about a boy called Stan who is to travel around Johto and beat gym leaders and become the best pokemon trainer in the world.
1. The Start of a new era

**The Adventures of Stan: The new Johto Kid**

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Era

On the date of February 18th 2010 a new kid came to New Bark town in Johto. He had long blonde hair and light blue eyes and was growing older and more mature every minute of every day and his name was Stan Petersen.

"Watch out Ash Ketchum there's a new potential Pokemon champion in the making!" laughed Stan's mum as she scanned their new house next door to the pokemon research centre ran by Professor Elm.

The next day Stan went to his new school and saw these weird looking pokemon he had never seen before because he used to live in Celadon City in Kanto.

"What is that?" remarked Stan.

"It's a Hoothoot" replied his classmate Jack.

"I'm getting a pokemon off Professor Elm after school do you want to come with me?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, sure!" answered Stan. Stan smiled at Jack, his new friend.

Their teacher Miss Widebottom reminded them to stop talking in class several times.

After school Stan and Jack went to the lab to collect their new pokemon.

"Ok I have three pokemon and you can have one each, Cyndaquil, Chikorita or Totodile because I don't have the time because I am an important pokemon researcher, but I feel that you two have the potential of being pokemon masters and that you will care and love your Pokemon."

"I'll have Chikorita" Stan quickly burst out.

"Ok I'll have Totodile, because I love crocodiles!" Jack squealed excitedly.

So Stan and Jack set off on their journey when suddenly Stan's mum ran out of the house and screamed,

"Stan you forgot your undies again and your Pokegear with Elm's number on it and mine!"

Stan blushed in embarrassment. Jack was silent.

Then they both saw a shady character by the research lab looking in the window.

"That's Vincent the bully" said Jack, he shivered in fear.

To be continued…


	2. The journey begins

Chapter 2: The journey begins

"Oi, what you looking at!" Vincent ranted.

They both ran into the wild and the journey really began here. They went through the long grass to find a Spinarak lurking in the shadows. Stan and Jack worked as a team to defeat the scary spider-like pokemon. Both pokemon grew to level 6 which was a start for them. About an hour later they reached a strange, small house just before they got to Violet City where the first Gym leader was. It belonged to Mr.Pokemon and he had a visit from Professor Oak who already knew Stan from Kanto. Professor Oak was intrigued to see Stan again because he thought he would never see him again.

"Oh hello again Stan good to see you again, here you must have a new pokedex with all the new pokemon on it and I see you already have seen a new one a Hoothoot I believe"

"Thanks Professor Oak" Stan said politely. Oak also gave Jack one and they set off again.

After that when they left Stan heard the sound of the crazy frog in his pocket it was his phone, It sounded like Professor Elm was in trouble. They went towards the lab to ask Elm what was wrong. On the way they saw Vincent again with a pokeball hidden under his swanky jacket. He glared angrily at them and shouted:

"Hey want a pokemon battle wimp!"

"What pokemon do you have" Stan asked anxiously

Vincent replied,

"GO Cyndaquil!"

A small fire mouse appeared on the path way with his tail in flames.

"I'll stop you in your tracks" yelled Stan.

"GO Chikorita"

The battle commenced. Chikorita could only use 'tackle' and was on level 6, and Cyndaquil could use 'tackle' and 'Smokescreen' and was on level 9 so Cyndaquil had a level advantage. Cyndaquil lost but only by

6 hitpoints so Stan won. He immediately ran over to Elm's lab to see what the matter was.

"The…The pokemon has been stolen!"

"STOLEN!" they both replied in disbelief.

"We saw a boy with a Cyndaquil just like yours his name is Vincent Trevino" they both exclaimed.

"Ok I'll tell the police all of what you just told me…Is that the time you better be off on your journey."

So they went off again but then one of the lab technicians stopped them and gave them both 5 pokeballs each, and they set off again on the Quest of being a pokemon master.


End file.
